I'm in Thunderclan?
by Yellowtail of Skyclan
Summary: Yellow drowned, and woke up as a cat. But why did he wake up as a cat? Who did it to him? He finds himself somewhere cold. What happened to the clans? Will he survive, or more importantly, what about the clans?
1. Chapter 1

"Flood!" My dad yelled. I ran out but then I remembered.

_My cat!_ _I can't leave her!,_ I thought. Ignoring my dads desperate yells to make me get out, I ran into the basement and looked around. _Where is she? _Then I founder on our counter, growling and hissing at the water. I grabbed her and ran (If that's possible in water). Then my cat hissed at me and clawed me hard.

"Aghh!" I yelped. I then saw my chair rocking back and forth. I tried to fight against the forceful water, but it was no use. Then I had my idea. I climbed the chair, then jumped over to my couch. I landed on my foot the wrong way and slipped off the couch. I landed on my head, and I groaned in despair. Then I saw the chair that i was under rocking so hard that I knew that my metal chair would fall down. I tried to get up but it impossible. My head hurt to much. Then I saw my cat jump to the stairs, and she bounded off upstairs. Then my dad came down a couple seconds later. But before he could say anything, the chair fell on me in a sharp point. I coughed out blood.

"Stay there, we'll get you out, I promise!" He yelled. He had a shocked, and sorrowful face. But I could also see fear.

"Dad I... I... Love you." I coughed. Then I blacked out.

My eyes suddenly shot open, and before me was a humongous forest. There were trees everywhere.

_Why do I feel funny?,_ I thought. I looked down to see not feet but... paws? I look behind me and saw a tail.

_Wow, this is really weird!_ _The flood! How am I not dead!? _Then I heard voices, so I decided to have a snoop and went to check it out. What I found made my heart stop.

"Brambleclaw, can you make the hunting patrols?", a voice said, " The Fresh-Kill pile is empty"

"Yes Firestar.", Brambleclaw replied. I heard no more. I was so surprised that I ran into Shadowclan territory. I ended up running into a patrol.

"Trespasser!" A warrior spat, "Attack!" The patrol came at me and I ran but I was clumsy on my paws because I haven't gotten used to paws and fell down and they started attacking me. But I roared as loud as I could and they all flinched and I ran as fast as I could, getting back up when I fall really fast. i was all bloody and I ran into something. The Thunderclan Hunting patrol, and I fainted.

"Is he alive?", somebody asked.

"Of course he's alive now give him some room!" Another voice said. The other cat flinched.

"Ughh" I groaned. I looked at my surroundings, there were a lot of caves, and cats.

_The Thunderclan camp!_

_"_What's your name" a cat said. She had brownish white fur, and she was beautiful.

"Who cares." Another cat said. He had gray fur and blue eyes.

_That must be Jayfeather!_

"Don't mind Jayfeather he's always grumpy, so what's your name?" She asked again.

"Yellow" I weakly replied. I felt very smitten, she was beautiful and nice.

"That's a nice name" She said. We sat staring at each other, until Jayfeather interrupted,

"When are you two going to stop staring at eachother like moony love birds." Poppyfrost looked away, then walked into the warriors den.

"Squirrelflight, help me carry Yellow into the my den." Jayfeather said. I was carried to the den and then onto a moss bed and set there.

"Here eat these" Jayfeather said, pushing some black seeds toward me. I ate them, then asked,

"Are theses poppy seeds?" I asked sleepily. They must have been because I was then too tired to hear his answer and drifted into a deep sleep.

**I decided to sort of rewrite this story, so please don't give me any constructive criticism for this chapter, or chapter 2. Those were both in earlier days, so yah. I only rewrote the beginning of this chapter, but not the end like when I heard voices and all that. I might rewrite the whole thing later. But anyways... BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to meh storeh!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN WARRIOR CATS!**

**Yellow: *_* Ok? Here we go with the chapter :D**

Chapter 2

_Where am I? _There were trees everywhere, but some were bright, clean, and looked so much better than the other side. The other side was dark; the trees looked shriveled up and looked like they could fall over at any time. The grass was all dead, except it was dark as well. Then a large, muscular, dark brown tom appeared out of darker forest. Then I gasped.

_Wait I'm on the border of Starclan and The Darkforest! Then that cat is-_

"Hello, I'm Tigerstar, and before you run away, let me tell you. Everything you heard about me is a lie; I'm here to help you with fighting." He said.

_Oh I don't need fighting, I'll blow him away._

"I know who you are, I know everything you have done, and no, I didn't hear it from anybody. I just know. You tried to kill Bluestar, and got killed by scourge, and you're here to take me away to do what, recruit me to fight in your army, killing cats in the clans?" I said in a matter-of-fact tone and shoved dirt in his face. Then I bolted on to the bright side, very deep into it.

_This is Starclan!_

Another cat emerged from the trees, but this time on the bright side. The cat had blue fur and had a lighter blue star on their forehead.

_That must be Bluestar! Will she say a Prophecy? Or maybe tell me why I'm a cat…_

"Why am I a cat?" I blurted. But before she could reply my vision was black. Then unfortunately I woke up.

"Get up you lazy piece of crow food." A voice said. I opened my eyes to see Jayfeather staring his blank bling gaze straight on me. Then I remembered everything, the flood, the chair, and the… clans! I was in the clans and… My breath got short and I was having trouble breathing. I was inhaling and exhaling rapidly.

"Jayfeather, get some thyme for his shock, and quickly!" A new voice said. The voice came from Leafpool, who had rushed up to me and was helping me calm down while Jayfeather was getting some thyme.

_I'm in the clans; will I ever get to see my family again? What is happening? The pain, it hurts, it hurts! Oh please help me!_

Jayfeather came up to us, and gave me the thyme. I quickly swallowed them up and started to calm down.

**By the way ( sorry for the interruption) I'm not sure if I put this in chapter 1 and I can't check because my internet shut down, but I am a yellow-goldish cat with blue eyes, and the last inch of my tail is kinda orange. Keep on reading!**

Then they told me to rest, and gave me some poppyseeds to help me sleep. But I didn't dream at all, just plain black darkness.

**The following morning… (Though Yellow is already awake)**

"You should go to Firestar and see what is going to happen to you now." Leafpool said. Then she walked out of the den. I waited a couple minutes before going out to wake up. But on my way out I bumped into Jayfeather, who was holding a lot of juniper berries, and they all fell.

"Fox-dung!" Jayfeather muttered, "Watch where you're going next time!" Honestly I was quite taken back. I put my head in to help him but he pushed me away.

"I can do it myself!" Jayfeather hissed. After that I just walked away. Then I head toward Firestars den. On my way, some cats were staring at me, and some were glaring as if to say, _Don't tell me Firestars letting another rouge in the clan._ Then I reached the rock climb to get in Firestars den. The climb was easier then it looked, thankfully. The rock fall was really large, and the rocks were in such weird spots that the den was well hidden. Then I walked in the den. The den was semi-small, but enough room for him. Firestar was cleaning his moss bed and tidying things up.

"Welcome Yellow, is there something you want to talk to me about?" Firestar asked. He was well blended in with the red-tan rock den, except he was facing me.

"Yes, there is" I took a deep breath. "Can I join the clan?" He didn't look too surprised, but a little. He looked like he was thinking, but I couldn't tell. But then he looked up, and I knew he made up his mind.

"Yes, you may join Thunderclan. How many moons are you?"

I was thinking, I was eleven when I was a died. But that might have been too old to be an apprentice so I would say eight.

"I am eight moons old" I replied. He was in thought again, and then he went out of his den, and then jumped onto the High-Ledge.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High-Ledge for a clan meeting." He yowled. Before cats could come, he quickly beckoned me with his tail and I jumped onto the ledge. Right when I landed the cats in the clearing started walking over, then cats emerged form their dens and came. When all the cats came he started.

"This cat, Yellow, wants to join Thunderclan, so I decide-

"He can't become a clan cat! He's a rouge!" A cat in the clearing yowled. A murmur of agreement swept through some of the cats.

"So?" Another cat said. "We thought that about Firestar, and now he's our leader!" Firestar ignored both of the comments.

"From this moment on, until he has earned his warrior name, will be called Yellowpaw, his mentor will be… Poppyfrost, and I trust you to pass on your skills to this cat. " He said. I was stunned. I was not expecting that. Poppyfrost obviously wasn't either. I went to touch noses with her, and I held my breath during it, trying not to blush. Then there was silence, but thankfully Squirrelflight started chanting my name. Then Brambleclaw did as well. Soon enough the whole clan joined in.

"Yellowpaw, Yellowpaw!" Then the clan separated and all did their own things. I met up with Poppyfrost and sat next to her.

"What should I do first?" I meowed. I was kind of nervous, a lot. Poppyfrost was a young warrior, only 5 moons older than me.

"Why don't you make a nest in the apprentice den, then meet with me and I show you around." She murmured quietly. I could tell she was nervous and trying to stop herself from blushing. I could also tell she was uneasy because of the stare we had two days ago. Since her heart was obviously beating fast and hard I quickly left to ease her, and walked into the apprentice den. I could only see in the den because of a couple small holes in the roof here and there, but enough to see.

_Oh yeah, I forgot cats are nocturnal so I can see anyway._

"Hi, Yellowpaw!" I whipped around to find Icepaw standing behind me.

"Hi Icecl- I mean Icepaw." I replied carefully. She gave me a glance and then went on.

"You can take this nest right here, next to Foxpaw and me. Or if you want privacy, you can take the one behind that mini wall." I took the one by the mini wall so nobody would see me or hear me when I sleep. It wasn't _too _far away from their nests; it was just behind a little wall… sort of. Then when I got my nest all cleaned up, and I walked out to go out of camp with Poppyfrost. When I saw her I stopped.

_She's so beautiful._

"Poppyfrost, are we going out now?" I asked slowly. She turned around quickly and sat staring at me. I couldn't tell what she was feeling just by her glance.

"Yes, of course, let's go." She said, walking out of the camp, and I followed. She led me to the shadowclan border, and then abruptly stopped.

_Is that fear scent on her?_

But then I could smell it too. It was the stench that came from a fox. I was worried, because then on the other side I could smell badger.

"Poppyfrost we should get out of here, fast." I said. She hesitated.

"Come on, Poppyfrost!" I yowled. Then her hesitation broke and her head snapped to attention. But it was too late. The fox jumped on her, but Poopyfrost tripped its hind legs. I found the perfect chance and took it. I bowled into the fox and clawed at its mussle. Then Poppyfrost chased it away, then came trotting back.

"Are you injured?" She asked worriedly.

"Just a few scratches, nothing too serious." I said. I licked the scratches and I licked them and was done with them.

"Yelowpaw, lookout!" Poppyfrost yowled. I turned around to see a big badger, legs outstretched, read for killing. Its paw was already raised and it shot it's paw down hard and fast. I pulled a fake horrified face and and rolled under its legs at the last minute, while it struck its paw on the hard ground. It wailed in agony, and held its paw tight.

"Come on Poppyfrost, come on, the badger won't be in pain for long!" I yelled loudly. We bolted for camp, and almost fell when we got there. We went straight to Firestar to report the badger.

"So there's a badger in our territory?" Firestar asked, looking annoyed about the fact that there was a badger in our territory.

"There was also a fox we chased off." I added.

"Where did you chase it off to?"

"We chased if off into Shadowclan territory." Poppyfrost replied. Firestar looked relieved for a second and then went back to business about the badger.

"We'll send twelve warriors to chase the badger off. That should be enough to scare it away." He said. There was a big commotion outside. The warriors were crowded around Spiderleg and Daisy. They were all wondering what the news was, until they heard it.

"Daisy is having kits!" Spiderleg announced proudly. There were a lot of gasps.

"Daisy congratulations!"

"I feel so happy for you!"

"You must be dying for them to come!"

I felt Poppyfrosts gaze on me. I looked her way casually so she wouldn't be alarmed. But at that moment I decided I wanted to go on a walk by the river, so I took off.

_It's probably about seven p.m._

The sunset was beautiful, the birds were finishing there song. Then I started walking by the edge of the river. There were a lot of fish there. It fascinated me how Riverclan cats could swiftly snatch one up. Then a rabbit bolted out of the bush, and I was startled and fell into the river.

"Help me!" I screamed.

**Hahaha! I am very evil to leave it hanging, but I could make so so so much more WORSE cliffhangers than this. PLEASE review, follow, and favorite. Anyways did you like the chapter? Do you want longer chapters? Im not you so you have to tell me if you want better stories. Also Vote on Yellowpaws warrior name :D**

**BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**HeHe. I AM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR A BILLION YEARS! I had to go to camp, and other stuff. Sry :D Please don't give up on my story, because I will NEVER give up on this story. I WILL make a series on this. I WILL keep my promises. (Unless I… die :3 lol)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own thy good warrior series.**

**Me: Ummmm. This is 2013, not 1750.**

**Disclaimer: :l I hate you…**

**Whatever, ON WITH THOU GOOD STORY OF MINE!**

**Chapter 3**

The water rushing through my lungs, it hurt, and I couldn't breathe. I made a big effort to push myself above the water. I flew up and out of the water, droplets creating a little rain shower. I shivered, and brought in a big breathe with open arms, and went back under. A tang of annoyance and of pain went through me when I opened my eyes. I saw dark blue all around me and it was hard to see anything. I heaved upwards and bubbles swirled around me. I flew out of the water and brought in a breath, and then I fell back into the river. Just then I saw a log coming towards me. I tried to slow my pace in the river to reach the log so I could get to it. When I was close enough, I kicked upwards and hit my head.

_That hurt!_

I tried again, desperate for air and came out latching my arms to the log. I pulled myself up on to the log and sat there. When I tried to get more comfortable, I sat on a sharp knob.

"OW! Great Starcl-"I started but my mouth was filled with water. I kicked upwards again, but the log was too far away. I was desperately trying to keep my head above water, but failing. Then I saw a rock up ahead. When my claws touched it I flew straight on it, thankful for some sort of thing to latch on to. I was looking for a way to get out of the river when I saw a ledge a couple tail-lengths ahead. I bunched down and then pushed hard off the rock. My claws latched on into the side of the ledge but were quickly slipping. Suddenly the side of the ledge gave up and I started falling down, towards the river. Then a paw grabbed mine. I held on tight as the mysterious cat pulled me towards safety.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked. They voice was soft. It made me calm down a bit.

"I think…" I replied tiredly. Then I drifted off into sleep.

**What did you think? Good? Bad? Constructive criticism is ok. BUT NO raging, hot, burning, hatefulness… SORRY for the long period of time between Chapters 2 and 3. Sorry for the short Chapter too, I need to get used to writing again. :( Sorry :P Then again, you are probably happy that I updated :D Well I WILL update in the next week. Hopefully :) BYE! (Also, look at my profile and vote for Yellowpaws name is gonna be. :) Bye)**

**BYE!**


	4. The Mountain

Chapter 4

The shadow

I woke up with a chill on my fur. _ Why do I feel so cold?_ I opened my eyes, and found myself in a small cave. Where am I? I tried to peek out the cave but claws hit me hard to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere!" A voice growled. I tried to look behind me but a claw hit me on my head. The cat put a couple poppy seeds at my head.

"Eat these." The voice said again. _Who is this cat, and what are they trying to accomplish by holding me down?_

"No, I'm not eating them." I said loud and firm. I meant it, I wouldn't eat them.

"Then I'll shove you down the mountain. It sure is a long drop."

"Okay…" I said nervously, then gulped down the seeds and drifted on to sleep once again.

When I dreamed, I dreamed of my family. I was thinking of what they we're doing. I wanted to know if they were ok. Then I woke up. I opened my eyes just to see a figure of a cat. I still couldn't tell if it was a guy or a girl because they we're in the shadows. _If I try to jump them then I'll fail, they will see it coming. I have to wait till they come over here._ I waited a bit just watching the figure. But it never budged; I was thinking that maybe I should call out, but that would be a dumb idea. Then finally when I was about to lose my patience the figure moved. But it kept to the shadows. I could tell who ever it is, they definitely had a dark pelt. The figure was at the back of the cave now, walking towards me, yet still in the shadow. Then suddenly a powerful claw hit me hard. I turned around but nobody was there, but that was the cat's chance. They jumped on me from behind, and kept me there.

"Trying to get me now are you?" The voice said, and they pushed harder on me. I rested my limbs, waiting for the cat to loosen their grip, but they never did. I let out a wail of agony, and the cat was digging there claws into me. Finally, I jumped back, and we both fell to the ground. I clawed massively in the shadows, and then forcefully pushed them out of the shadows. It was a girl! I ran over and asked nervously,

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you!" Then she jumped at me hard and held me to the ground. But that gave me a good chance. I pushed her leg veins, and she yelped in surmise. So I clawed her stomach and then jumped on her. She flung me off her back and got on me again. She clawed me hard several times before she pushed me into a mini cave part of the cave and clawed me so hard in stunned me. The she rolled a boulder, in front of the mini cave. I tried rolling it out of place, but it was no use, she was too strong, so she could roll the boulder but I can't. Then she appeared through a crack in the wall.

"What do you want with me?" I growled. I was so angry at her for doing this to me.

"It's not my fault you waltzed into my cave." She spat back. She looked angry, with a murderous look in her eyes. But I woke up here, so how is this possible.

"I woke up here, you took me here!" I yowled at her. I hissed and growled, but all she did was flinch. I wondered if she really didn't take me here. But if she didn't, then who, or what, did?

"I didn't take you here, but if you try doing something again next **MOON **when I let you out, then you will die." She growled. She threw a mouse at me and then left. Thankful for food, I stuffed it up and then rested.

**Mysterious cat's POV**

_What is he doing here? Was he sent by… them?_

**Short, I know, but you guys are begging, so why not post it here. Haha But you guys have the perfect cliffhanger. So what did you think?** **Do you hate it, like it. You tell me. Review! AND favorite, and give any ideas. Have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yellowtail woke up breathing hard. He was sweating. He shot up and started walking around. He started smelling objects. He momentarily forgot where he was. Then it all came crashing down on him like a waterfall crushing a fly. Instead of asking himself the normal boring questions like whom that cat was, or where he is, he asked himself, could he climb up there?

Yellowtail looked upwards and saw that there was no place to put his paws until about ten feet above him. He started scraping the wall, harder and harder. He started making some progress. Then when he finally managed to make a _little _bit of progress he heard footsteps above him. He started pawing the rock to get rid of the scratch marks. It _mostly _worked, but when the footsteps got as close as he dared he stopped and quickly and silently ran to the shadows. Then the footsteps stopped. He peered over from his hiding spot, and saw the cat. When she looked his way he flipped his head back into the shadows. He peered over again, and saw her amused expression. She wasn't buying it.

"Come out, I know you are there; unless you want to starve." She said. Then Yellowtail hopped out of his hiding place and she flew a fish at him. It smacked him straight in the face. He tried rubbing the pain away but then she threw another. Then she threw a rock and it hit him on his paw.

"Now, why did they send you?" She demanded fiercely.

"Define they." Yellowtail smirked. He would jump out of a window to get away from here. "Let me go, because I don't know whatever they is to you."

"Of course they sent you, I'm not stupid! Why did they send you!?" She kept on yelling angrily. Yellowtail grimaced. If he kept on asking they were then she wouldn't answer. He had to somehow get her to say what she was scared of, and if she was scared of it. Of course she was scared of whoever they were. _Her fur is to ruffled, so she hasn't token a bath in days, which means she probably haven't left he mountain in a long time. Why she hasn't left the mountain is probably because of "they". So since she wasn't leaving and since she locked me up and thinks I am one of "them", she is most likely scared of them. So they probably want to murder her. Why wouldn't they? If she was scared of them, then of course they would want to murder her._

"Why do they want to murder you, and who are they. Because I can promise you I am not one of them." I told her. "Tell me, who, is, "They"!"

She frowned and turned to be expressionless.

"They are…" She took a deep breath. "They are the-"She was suddenly ambushed by a dark cat. The dark cat grabbed her and flipped her down and clawed through her stomach. Then he turned, and said what I feared most.

"You're next."


End file.
